thedalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Character
Naming Names should not be famous, this includes ancient famous persons and names from pop culture and books or games. Names that are adjectives or nouns can sometimes ruin immersion as well. Please choose something that is fitting for a FR or medieval setting. The staff reserves the right to ask players to change the name of their character if we receive complaints from other players. Under 18 Characters/Child Characters Child (under adult-age) characters are not allowed. You may see children walking around and talking as a player would, but that will most definitely be a DM controlled NPC. Roleplay Suitable to your Character Sheet Duplicated from Roleplay Rules. You are not allowed to RP any powers, abilities or physical traits that are not part of your in game Character sheet. This includes the use of any PnP spell or abilites of classes (or Races) not listed on your sheet or Templates which are generally not available on DB for starting characters (i.e. Half Fey, Devil, Dragon etc..).No tails, claws, wings, gills or other unsupported character traits either.No Player is allowed to use PnP spells/abilities without DM consent.We also do not allow characters to RP that they are possessed, controlled, or granted special RP circumstances from forces other than themselves without DM permission. (With the obvious exception of divine casting classes receiving spells from their gods). NB: for vital info on certain classes etc please check this thread: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t2012-class-rules-and-application-classes-races Class Rules * The maximum level is 30 and you can have up to 4 classes, three of them prestige. Your build should make sense in RP terms. No mixing of opposing classes such as Paladin / Dark Lanterns. * You must have at least 3 levels of ALL your classes by 20th level. This means you may not take a new class after the 18th level or you will be in violation of this rule. For reference, this is commonly referred to as a "3 by 20" rule. * The following classes require an application in order to be attained: Canaith Lyrist, Dragon Disciple, Forest Master, Heart Warder, Eldritch Disciple, Warlock, Child of Night. Applications for them can be found on and submitted via the forum. Class-Specific Rules Rules relating to specific classes can be found in the page of the relevant class(es). Race Rules * Races, Appearance and AgeOnly Races that are standard NWN2 Standard ( note that colour changes outside of our standard charactor creator such as from the use of external overrides are also prohibited since they are considered custom races). Please avoid the skullhead appearance which is still in the Human appearance options. It's against our rules and lore. * Special appearances such as wings and tails are not allowed. Please rp only what is on your char and char sheet. * The Following races are application only:Eilistraeen drow (other good aligned or neutral drow are not allowed at this time)Character of any other Race who worship Eilistraee (this includes human and elven worshippers)Yuan-ti. Deity Rules * We only allow deities that are selectable in-game. The reason for this is to simplify the process a DM has to do when examining your character-sheet in game. * Faithless Characters:Faithless characters cannot be raised by magical means on our server. When a faithless character dies, he needs to take the XP hit in the Fugue to respawn (100xp per Level).If the Character dies during a DM event, the DM may rule that the Character was only knocked unconscious. Other Character & Build Rules Min / Maxing: We in no way ban min/maxing however you must rp the minimized trait RP'd. For example your a mage and you have min/maxed strength for intelligence...fine and dandy but there must be some rp about how weak you are. No one with less then "average" strength should be wielding a greataxe. Note that many Dungeon Masters frown upon characters with more than one minimized stat. Category:Rules